


blood and guts and angel cake

by ephemeralstar



Series: people hurt us (or they vanish) [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform), Written in 2014 - questionable content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/ephemeralstar
Summary: The Boss's daughter doesn't act like a child, except when they least expect it. Like an hour after Johnny dies.
Relationships: Boss & Johnny Gat, Boss & Original Female Character (Saints Row), Boss (Saints Row) & Johnny Gat & Original Female Character(s), Pierce Washington & Original Female Character(s)
Series: people hurt us (or they vanish) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042340
Kudos: 3





	blood and guts and angel cake

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN IN 2014. QUESTIONAEBLE CONTENT AND DIALOGUE LMAO

Josh Birk is going to be the death of them all, quite possibly  _ literally.  _ Luci doesn't like him, that's for damn sure, but the Boss - Nikolai, or Nikki if you don't wanna get shot - said its an expression of good faith; they're making a movie about the Saints, they should at least be welcoming to the star. They've got Violet Chachki playing Nikki, who is thrilled with the casting, and surprisingly Chloe Grace-Moretz signed on to play Luci, and while she's flattered, it's confusing seeing how small the part is. Perhaps, even though the part in the movie is small, the chance to play ‘ _ Saint Luci _ ’, face of the Saints beside Peirce, was just good business. 

Ever since the Saints became a brand rather than just a gang, they were represented by Luci and Pierce. For literal murderers, they certainly were marketable. Pierce was the ‘everyman', cool, confident and relatable, while Luci was the ‘dream girl’, always in white with angel wings, smiling coyly with her big, blue eyes. The team up started as a joke when Luci was brought on to fill in for an actress who couldn't make it to Pierce's Japanese commercial shooting where she played an angel who gave him a can of Saints Flow. In the 'making of’, the director asked if it was strange filming with a coworker where there was meant to be an actress.

“What? No.” Pierce laughs brightly, shaking his head. “I've known Luci for a while now, and she really is just an angel, I always love working with her.” And so he kept working with her. And soon enough they had a reputation of being the best of friends, with fantastic on screen chemistry and easy comic timing. Despite the sometimes compromising or degrading nature of their photo shoots, there's no doubting they're the best choice for the job. 

There's a billboard in the CBD of the two of them, Pierce in his suit and Luci on her tiptoes, still almost a foot shorter than him, even with his finger lifting her chin and stretching her neck up, in a sheer, white nightgown and skimpy Saints-Branded underwear, him holding a can of Saints Flow only inches above the both of them, with the tag line 'So Divine’. They're both very proud of the billboard, whenever they're together downtown they'll get all giggly and start nudging each other at the sight. Despite the heavily marketed relationship between the two, they've always been friends and colleagues before anything else. 

And Luci is only sixteen.

But back to Birk; he's joining them on a heist, Stilwater’s First National Bank or some shit, he doesn't exactly seem thrilled to be wearing a Gat Head, and if he keeps looking at Shaundi like that Luci’s going to put a bullet through his fucking skull. He should probably be more terrified of them than he seems to be, but especially of Luci, who he's instead petted on the head twice ( _ twice! _ ) over the mask, despite both she and Gat having warned him not to. Nikolai’s late, as usual.

“Who is this little slice anyway?” He asked. Luci gagged. He can't see her face, only her body, cutting a lithe but we'll muscled figure in a tight jeans and sports jacket combo.

“A better shot than you, I can guarantee.” Gat to the rescue, his hand on her shoulder is the only thing keeping Luci was punching Birk in the nose. 

“Aw, you sure she can handle that pistol, baby? Sure you don't want something-” Birk’s leering at her and Gat's actually, actively holding her back now.

“Shut ‘yer fucking mouth, Birk.” He warned, just as Nikki joined them, thank fuck. Preparations finished up as they pulled on their Gat Masks, and Luci begrudgingly took the SMG Shaundi tossed her, despite the two pistols in Birk’s grip; if worst comes to worst, she's got the the one strapped to her thigh and the one tucked into the back of her pants. 

The bank is a lot nicer than any of them had originally suspected, but they weren't focused on that. What held their attention was Birk waving his metaphorical dick about, threatening the staff, and being a general nuisance. When the clerks start pulling out shotguns, however, Birk thankfully -  _ finally _ \- shuts up. The Boss is muttering a sarcastic aside to Gat, but all Luci can see is the way Birk’s holding the pistols that  _ should be hers.  _ When he hits himself in the face with the recoil, she actually groans with frustration. 

Nikki and Gat have a handle on the guards, and Shaundi keeps the strays in line, so it falls on Luci to keep Birk with them, but by the time they reach the safe and Luci hasn’t fired a shot, she’s getting antsy, and everyone can tell. 

“I can’t breathe,” Birk huffs, before Shaundi pulls the mask from his head, and Luci follows suit with her own, standing toe-to-toe with the Nyte Blayde star.

“Give me your guns.” It’s not a request, and she can see Gat smirking from the corner of her eye as he rummages through Birk’s backpack that held the explosives.

“What?! No way!” He squawked, half breathless, still reeling from the earlier action. “Wait, I know you; there's no way you're a better shot than me, I'm keeping the guns.” Luci's jaw tightened at the realisation that he has seen the interview she had done with Jimmy Fallon where he had delightedly outdone her on a shooting range. It had, of course, been a stunt; it wouldn't do to have the general public thinking the tiny, cute, innocent Saint was a deadshot with a pistol.

“Luce, just use yours.” Nikki called, before heading off to plant the explosives. That's about the time more of the security team busted in, and Luci pulled out her pistols. “Gimme some cover!” The Boss called, and for the first time all mission, Luci grinned.

“Hey Birk, stay behind me.” She told him, and as he was about to protest, a row of heavily armed guards rounded the corner. “Mind your head.” Luci told them, smirking, before opening fire. Six bullets, six bodies, and they were moving on. Birk spotted a girl asking Nikki for an autograph and Luci ducked away, careful to keep her face hidden. 

By the time the bomb goes off, Luci just wants a nice, long bath, but then Birk has to go and press the security button, and takes off, whining about not wanting to be some guys’ bitch. Luci levels her gun at his retreating back, but Gat tells her not to worry. What they do need to worry about is keeping the SWAT team occupied before the chopper arrives. She makes short work of the ones jumping down from the roof, but one that had slipped past Gat and Shaundi -  _ Nikolai had already taken off with the vault in the chopper _ \- kicks the back of her knees, sending her crashing to the ground, and moments later, as she's handcuffed and there's someone's boot on her back, keeping her from getting up, she sees the Gat and Shaundi overwhelmed too.

* * *

Philippe Laurent is The Worst™ and Luci is going to kick his teeth in. It's all she can think as she hears Gat's jovial tone be taken over by static, and they're fighting their way from a crashing plane. Something inside Luci snaps in realisation, just as it did on the day of Aisha's funeral, and she reloads the pistols she had stolen from the corpses of two of Phillipe's men. With a shallow stare, she kills all the Morningstar operatives with clinical efficiency and detachment before diving from the plane without thinking things through. 

When they're all safely back on the ground, both Shaundi and Nikolai tell her she's an idiot for putting herself in danger like that and just ‘ _ expecting to be rescued _ ’, but then her voice is small and devoid of emotion.

“So Gat's dead then?” At Luci's words, Nikki's expression softens, and she gives the girl a tight hug without hesitation. Shaundi’s expression turns dark and she mutters a quiet affirmation. Luci doesn't cry, but she does break the window of the nearest car, and climbs in the back to sulk as Shaundi directed them to her ex's place to regroup.

The apartment smells like weed but Luci still happily curls up on the sofa, tired enough after the stress of the day that she falls asleep there, still covered in flecks of blood that isn’t hers. Nikki cards their fingers through the girl’s hair while talking to Shaundi, only moving when Pierce shows up and he takes their place, because while all the Saints love Luci dearly, there’s an unspoken possessiveness between the girl and Pierce, built through weathering the spotlight together.

“Sometimes I forget how young she is.” There’s an unusual softness in his voice, an easiness that is simultaneously unfamiliar and wholly expected. Shaundi snorts dismissively. Nikki hums.

“She hasn’t been a child for a long time.” There’s something far away in the Boss’s gaze that leaves more questions than answers, but Pierce doesn’t push, instead he settles more into the sofa, and texts the rest of the Saints with his free hand, setting them up at the nearest hotel. Luci blearily opens her eyes as Pierce, still tense from finding out the details of the sting-gone-wrong, tries to watch a rerun of a Nyte Blayde episode, but Birk’s fucking face is making him irritated.

“I watched him hit himself in the face with the recoil.” Luci murmurs, gaze flicking from the television to Pierce, an unguardedly affectionate smile curling the corners of her mouth. “What a tool.” Pierce’s grip in her hair tightens almost imperceptibly, but Luci’s eyes drift closed again as he relaxes and fiddles with the little hairs by the nape of her neck, sleep having robbed her of by far the worst memory of the day, if only for the moment.

“Yeah, total tool.”


End file.
